


Beneath the mud

by Teratophilliac (Kingkandick)



Series: ___XReader [1]
Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 19:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingkandick/pseuds/Teratophilliac
Summary: I might do another part if it's requested enough
Relationships: Jason Voorhees & Reader, Jason Voorhees/Original Character(s), Jason Voorhees/Original Female Character(s), Jason Voorhees/Original Male Character(s), Jason Voorhees/Reader
Series: ___XReader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/204872
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Beneath the mud

The sickly thick fog remained stagnant as your legs struggled to run in the swamp-like mud.

You feared for your life, and you have every right for being scared. Your one best friend in the whole world was now dead, because of a man who was built like a bulldozer.

He was huge and in a fight you knew you couldn’t take him at all, so you’ve opted for flight.

Running through the sticks and branches and bushes you struggled to reach anything, anything at all.

You were at a campfire and both your friends and yourself were laughing and smoking weed together. When Chet got up to take a piss.

He came back and immediately got a thrown hatchet in the back. Everyone else was running away immediately, but you stuck around to see who had done it. They’d need to retrieve it, right?

And you saw him. A 6 foot tall behemoth in blue a hockey mask with little to no hair and a jump suit of some sort was quickly stalking towards you.

You backed up a few feet and had gotten up and turned on your heel to run away.

That’s how it went down.

Your pace slowed, it got you thinking.

Tears fell freely from your eyes as you sulked, you shook your head and hugged yourself. Your arms wrapped around yourself in a just less than comforting hug. The reality of what had just happened was begining to set in.

Through the tears and sobs you heard a twig snap.

Wiping the wetness from your face you struggled to look towards a lamp on the street.

You recognized it as him.

A form amongst the partially lit up dirt path. And there he was, blood dripping from the machete held tightly in his hand.

He took a step forward.

**Author's Note:**

> I might do another part if it's requested enough


End file.
